Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3h - 2g}{5g - 1} - \dfrac{2g}{5g - 1}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3h - 2g - (2g)}{5g - 1}$ $k = \dfrac{3h - 4g}{5g - 1}$